


Foul play

by Hatchico



Series: Shizaya one-shots [15]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico
Summary: Izaya awoke chained up only to realize that he was at the mercy of none other than Shizuo Heiwajima
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Shizaya one-shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Foul play

'Where am I?' A raven haired informant thought to himself as he sat up.

'It's so cold' 

He shivered as he tried to move but he soon realized that there was a collar around his neck that was connected to a fairly long chain that was screwed into the wall.

"Shit!" he cursed out before he breathed deeply 

'Alright gotta stay calm and figure a way out of here' he thought before he shouted "Hey is anybody here?!"

He was greeted by silence. But then he heard barely audible footsteps approaching making him squirm in apprehension before he felt a calloused hand firmly grab his chin. He felt hot breath against his lips before the person he presumed to be a man whispered: "Open your mouth."

He couldn't help but be flummoxed at that oh so familiar voice.

"S-Shizu-" 

He was cut off as the other man took the opportunity to slip his wet tongue inside the not so welcoming mouth. Quickly after the blond forced his tongue inside the informant bit down as hard as he could, making the taller pull back as his lip was now bleeding, it had a pleasant sting though.

"You tick!" 

"Now now Shizu-chan have you already forgotten who I am? You can't expect me not to fight back when I'm in a situation like this, It's a natural human reaction...though I guess a beast wouldn't know would they?"

Long thin fingers wrapped around his neck before he was slammed against the wall.

"Hahaha looks like you're already letting your instincts cloud your mind Shizu-chan."

"Shut the hell up flea." he growled tightening his grip.

Izaya chocked a little with the collar already pretty damn tight and with the combination of Shizuo nearly strangling him to death he had a pretty damn hard time breathing.

"Now as I said before." 

The blond started gripping the informant's jaw and forcing it open 

"Open your mouth and this time keep it fucking open!"

Although very reluctant to obey orders from his rival he really didn't want the blond to snap and break his jaw...or other areas. Soon the blonde's mouth was on him again, though this time the kiss was rougher. The kiss was almost as violent as their fighting if not more. Izaya's face started getting paler, indicating his need for oxygen so the blond reluctantly pulled away and held onto Izaya tightly as if he would disappear if he didn't.

"I never knew you were a Sadist Shizu-chan," Izaya said through large gulps of breath. 

"Guess you bring out the worst in me." He replied casually.

"Why am I here?" 

"To atone for your sins." 

"Ahaha what gives you the right when you're just as sinful as I am?"

The blond just grinned before he pulled out a key 

"Hey if you're good I'll unchain you." 

"And if I'm not?" 

"Guess you're sort of a masochist then." 

"Well sure to some extent but there is a limit." 

"Well then be good and I won't have to hurt you...too much."

Izaya heard the sound of a zipper before he saw Shizuo stand up, his fingers trailing up his neck as he did so. Now Izaya was face to face with Shizuo's engorged flesh.

"Wow you are so desperate to get laid that you'd resort to kidnapping your rival just for sexual satisfaction." he chuckled 

"Wow Shizu-chan that might be low even for you."

"Shut up and suck!" 

"And If I refuse?" 

"I'll make you one way or another," he growled out 

"Ooo scary~" 

"Izaya-" 

"Fine fine I don't want to invoke the wrath of Shizu-chan anyway."

With those words, Izaya leaned up and licked at the tip and cringed at the bittersweet taste.

"Shizu-chan's a big boy isn't he?" 

"Just shut up and suck!" 

"Alright alright..." 

He leaned closer and encased the blonde's dick into his warm mouth.

"Mmm." 

The moan sent sweet vibrations up the blond's spine before he bucked inside the petite male's mouth who chocked in surprise as some of the blond's dick slid down his throat.

"Ah so good" 

He bucked more into the mouth and grabbed each side of Izaya's head to keep him there.

"See how useful your mouth can be when you're obedient?" 

Izaya only could glare up at the blond in response. 

"Ehehehe don't worry you'll get used to it sooner or later."

Shizuo was skull fucking the informant now as all the informant could do was glare and breath through his nose before white-hot liquid burst into his mouth. He was forced to swallow as a few drops drizzled down his chin before Shizuo pulled back looking satisfied, for now. 

He grinned at the info broker before he opened the drawer beside them and pulled out a large blue vibrator and lube. The vibrator was coated enough before the blond shoved the large thing inside of his tight hole making the informant scream in pain and pleasure. The blond then grabbed some chains and tied Izaya's arms behind him as he unlocked the chain around his neck. 

He pushed the informant down on his stomach, his foot on top of his head grinning like a mad man.

"Look at you. You look like a bitch in heat with your ass in the air and your hole twitching just begging for my cock inside it."

He removed his foot from the informant's head before he walked out of the room his last words being "I'll come back later once you're more obedient."

The door was closed and the room was dark and quiet once again except for the vibrating in Izaya's ass. 

The informant grinned widely before he mumbled, "I can't wait."


End file.
